The Two Fem- Medics
by gilbert42065
Summary: The Red Fem-medic Finds out another medic will be joining them, but the new medic is also a... Girl? Will this new medic take her place with the boys?


**(This is my First Fanfiction so Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own TF2 or any of the Characters)**

The RED base was calm and quiet, and all through the base, not a class was stirring, except for the medic, who was wide awake. The medic sorted through files, making sure she sorted everything to perfection. She jolted up a bit when she heard a voice, "Madame, newz iz zhat ze new medic will arrive in ze morning" the spy had said. "Ever heard of knocking dummkopf?" She snapped back at him. The red team was expecting a new medic, even though they already had one.

The next morning the RED medic woke up and got herself dressed in her usual medic outfit. As she slid on her lab coat and shoes she heard a knock at the door "come in" she said wondering who it was. "Good morning my petite chou fleur" the spy said as he opened the door. "I see you learned to knock, and I thought I told you to not call me that" the medic smirked at her comeback. "You know zhat ze new medic iz female as well correct?" The spy asked the medic as she was putting her hair up in a bun, attempting to make it look good from what she could see in the smudged up mirror. "Well I better get going then, and I am not worried about the new medic, she will be like the last medic." "But ze last medic was a male, so she iz not ze same" the spy pointed out. The female medic grunted at the spy and he got the point and left. Then the medic left her room and left the base, on her way to meet the new medic. Was the new medic going to take her place?

The new medic stepped off the train, shield her eyes from the sun, she saw the other medic there to greet her. "Hi there are you the RED medic" the new medic said in her Missouri accent, if you would consider it an accent. "Yes and I am here to escort you to the base" the other medic said to her, she still wasn't sure how she felt about having another femmedic on the team.

When they returned to the base everyone was awake and awaiting the arrival of the medics. The two burst in the door so suddenly that the scout fell out of his chair. "Hey I thought we were supposed to be havin' a dude medic for once!" The scout said scanning the new medic. "Oi ain't complainin one bit" the sniper said laughing as he saw the new medic smile. "Hudda hmph ha huph huma" the pyro mumbled through its gas mask. "What did he just say" the new medic asked the other medic. "I have no idea" she responded. "We should all introduce ourself to tha lass now shouldn't we" said the demoman drunkily. "I am Boston" said the scout in his Boston accent. "Real original" the new medic mumbled to herself, and the other medic heard and she started giggling, maybe this new medic won't be to bad. The rest of her teammates told her their name, but she didn't know the other medic's name. "What is your name" she asked. "I am," everyone leaned in for they never heard her say her real name, " I am Dr. Gonzales" she said in her usual tone and the team sighed and mumbled on about not knowing her name. " I am Katherine" the new medic said in her usual cheery voice. "Ey look, da chick has blond hair" Boston pointed out, as she was the the only one with blond hair on the team. "I guess that will help you find me on the battlefield!" She said cheerily. "That ain't always a good thing mate" the sniper said sarcastically. After a bit of chatting and getting to know each other, everyone dispersed into their rooms.

The next morning everyone awoke to the sounds of sirens. Scrambling to grab there weapons scout and sniper collided in the hallway and engineer tripped over his sentry. It was complete chaos. When everyone had made their way to their weapons the soldier explained this was not an ordinary fight, we weren't fighting Blu, we were fighting o.W.n. Everyone started flipping out and screaming and somehow pyro got up on the ceiling fan. Katherine decided she had enough of this and got up on the table and yelled at the top of her lungs "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Then everyone stopped talking and just stared at her, and it was all silence for a few minutes before the pyro fell off the fan and everyone started laughing.

Announcer: 3 2 1 begin

We all charged into the field colliding with the other team. I was scared half to death thinking, what if respawn stops working? I was too busy thinking to notice my pyromaniac friend calling for medic, until I saw him running at me, so I healed him with no questions asked.

The other medic was so graceful and efficient and here I am stumbling around and daydreaming. My thoughts where cut off when I was pinned to a wall by my neck. I looked up and saw it was the o.W.n spy that had a hold of me I looked into his blue eyes and he just smiled evilly at me. He pulled back his knife and swung.

**(New Chapter coming Soon! Leave your Reviews!)**


End file.
